Talk:Grand Theft Auto Online
Problems There are so many problems with this page that people like me could fix, (I'm an experienced editor of Grand Theft Auto articles over on Wikipedia) but the article is locked so that I can't edit this. This frustrates me, that the only people who can edit it can't even be bothered fixing it up. Please do something about this - either let people like me edit these kinds of locked articles, or fix it yourself, if you can edit it. --Rhain1999 (talk) 04:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : I completely agree. There are dozens of inconsistancies or just blatent wrong information. I dunno who's bright idea it was to lock it, and still have it locked over a week after it's release, but it needs to go back to being public. Isn't that the whole point of Wiki's like this? public avalability? : Anyhow as far as wrong information goes a few example is it is talking about the avalability of hiests and doing them with friends but heists are currently not in the game yet. They also referense the content creater but that also is not in the game. Resturants like Cluckin' Bell are closed and players are never able to enter, not even in singleplayer like in GTA IV. Passive mode is also marked as a whole new game mode. Much of this is obviously speculation before it came out. It's really about time to let people edit it. Griffmstr835 (talk) 16:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah that's true. Its almost been...hell, its been like a month since it released and the page is still locked?! Are you kidding me? Agree with both of you above! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 15:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Umm -> lol. The game is released since 12 days... XCrowdx (talk) 15:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'll unlock it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 15:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, wow. Woops! I got confused, I thought GTA Online released on September 16...for some reason, my bad lol. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 15:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Updating Some of this information is outdated and mostly in the past tense. Like the Cluckin' Bell thing. You can't even use it in story mode. Also, I'm pretty sure GTA Online starts a few days/weeks/months before the campaign starts. I got a text from Lester awhile back and he referenced the diamond store that got robbed in the campaign. (You have to sell the diamonds in this mission) Also, remember when Lester mentions in one of the missions that he knows a person, but their way too unpredictable? I think he's referencing the GTA Online character. I'm sure more will pop up in the near future, but I think I have the timeline thing basically figured out. (I know my image won't show up) Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 14:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Timeline errors or just general errors? So i've notised things that could throw the "when is it set" question either way, yet idk if it's just a timeline error or a general dev oversight, for example, i've heard a few times online is set months (possibly 5) before the single player story, yet Tracey is on Fame or Shame (which could just be developer oversight) meaning it is part way through the timeline, but MerryWeather security seems to be full force and uneffected showing it's possibly before Trevor gets to them. Also Stab City is fully intact and populated in all my visits meaning Trevor hasn't given them their gifts yet. From Evidence i've seen i'm 99% sure that yes it is set pre-main story although 5 months might be a bit of a stretch.Lord Tharndor (talk) 16:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Inconsistency In the article it says "Lester gives you a mission to sell the diamonds that were stolen during "The Jewel Store Job", while in the trivia it says GTA Online takes place one year before the events of GTA V. Obviously, one of them is wrong. Can someone please find some evidence of either being true so it can be cleared? Cheers. Liam1127 (talk) 16:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) The mission in question is Last Chopper Outta LS. If one looks at the text from lester, it's clearly not referencing the The Jewel Store Job from the story. Why would Lester want you to take the crew out? Surely that'd mean killing the 3 protags. Clearly this is a big misunderstanding. They are not the same job. Michaelpece (talk) 00:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure that the events of Online are supposed to take place before Story Mode. Two of the examples given are not conclusive. Michael undertakes the Jewel Store Heist to re-pay Martin Madrazo for destroying his house, presumably to re-build it. Trever still maintains a residence in Sandy Shores at the end of Story Mode, in fact the post-credit Mrs. Philips missions are launched from his trailer. So Trevor being in Sandy Shores and Martin having the cantilevered house in Vinewood hills are not necessarily before the events of Story Mode. As for Lester's comment, I can't remember the exact words, but I'm not sure it refers to any Online character. It could be anyone whose criminal career in Los Santos didn't work out, of whom there are innumerable examples, to be sure. I tend to see the two play modes as existing simultaneously, not chronologically ordered either way. I wonder if Rockstar has a take on this? Are we just guessing? Chellspecker (talk) 05:52, July 11, 2015 (UTC) What is this bullshit? Why the hell can't I play this game? It says that my profile "does not have the correct permissions to access Xbox LIVE functionality," which is a blatant fucking lie. Another job well done, Rockstar. - Erik the Mad (talk) 23:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ou must be a Gold user to play online, You can do this by Credit card or you can by a prepaid voucher. Owen1983 (talk) 22:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it might be a problem with Xbox Live. Has your multiplayer worked for other games? Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Can this section be removed? It seems the Rockstar Support would have been the place to vent, not this talk page of the Wiki. Chellspecker (talk) 05:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) PC Spectulation Can someone please remove the part listing a PC release? This should not be there until Rockstar has even said anything about it. YokelBellic (talk) 03:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Done it.Owen1983 (talk) 22:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Contrib Reverted Just wondering why my revision on the page was revised by Thomas0802. I was given no reason. Jupiter909 (talk) 21:44, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Poorly written with grammar errors and linking redirects. Leave the introduction how it is. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Desciption edit Hello everybody, I was reading through this today and the information in certain paragraphs is not an accurate representation of the section headers. For instance in the description section it offers information on the Crew system and monetery system. Both very important things but perhaps better placed in their own sections. The description section would be better served as a quick overview of the entire gameplay system, setting and plot rather than focusing on two sections as it currently does. thanks Jupiter909 (talk) 21:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Summary Hello, Another point I'd like to pick up on is the poorly written sumary section. For instance in the opening line Online is called a "multiplayer mode" for GTA V and the final sentence states that it is "...considered and treated by Rockstar Games as a stand-alone title." Having both the fact that it can be treated as a multyplayer mode of V and as a stand alone title is fine but it doesn't make much sense as it is currently written. Another sentence, "Grand Theft Auto Online was released on October 1, 2013, 14 days after the actual game." is poorly written and doesn't make sense. Due to the link the "actual game." must refer to GTA V however this would again presume that the "actual game" is the single player mode and that the Online content is just a part of the "acutal" aka "single player" game. I attempted to make changes however they were reverted. Perhaps someone else could give it a go. thanks Jupiter909 (talk) 21:45, April 13, 2014 (UTC) creator probloms when i came to create more missions for grand theft auto online the creator is missing!!!!!!!!!!!! can u find me a way to bring back the creator???????????? Commentadder (talk) 00:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Commentadder. You may want to ask one of our staff members for help on the Content Creator problems. ( ) 00:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Death "Terms" Please, can someone create a section in the article to indicate Death Reasons and their "terms". like the job did done in Multiplayer in GTA IV. Player1 Player2 e.g. iFarbod sprayed xXxKilleRxXx iFarbod (talk) 11:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Should i create a page? Or i should Add a section in this article? iFarbod (talk) 16:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : I don't think it needs its own page - just add a section here. smurfy (coms) 20:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Page getting too long Don't you think we should start making separate articles for the main features, and start cutting down on information on this page, for example, at the "jobs" section, we have a "main article:Jobs" (or whatever it is) link to the main article, but we then have loads of information on Jobs underneath that. I think we should start cutting down information on here, and for the main features, make separate articles linking from here. We haven't mentioned the following things yet, and they will fill up the page if we don't cut down on the information: *Smuggler Planes *Smuggler Helicopters *Smuggler Cars Also, I struggled to find Lester Targets, Impromptu Races, if they even exist, the above listed features. 08:45, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I added some more information about the basic mechanics of Jobs, which could possibly go on the Jobs page. As it is, however, the Jobs page goes right into listing the different types of Jobs without a basic explanation of how Jobs work and how they are undertaken. That is way down on the Job page. That's the information I was looking for when I clicked on the Jobs link, and it wasn't on the Jobs page until the very bottom. I think there's some flow problems, where concepts introduced here on the introductory page are never described in a general way. Perhaps edits are in order to the Introductions to some of the "basic" sections of the Wiki, pages like Jobs. Otherwise, I'm happy to read a long Introduction page that at least covers briefly the chief elements and gameplay mechanics of the game. But I agree, it is getting long, and maybe could be made more general, leaving out information to be included on the specific linked pages. Chellspecker (talk) 05:43, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Add a page for GTA Online PC Text/Team Chat Please add a page for GTAO's PC Version Text Chat/Team Chat. 10:40, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : . smurfy (coms) 11:20, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Heists DLC I have reason to believe that the Heists DLC also fixed some of the traffic problems in Online for the enhanced version. My source: Bay Area Buggs and Zachary Houseknecht. WBJB (talk) 01:22, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : Pretty certain it's already stated on the Heists Update article, if not, I've mentioned that some vehicles are now more common in traffic on their relevant articles (eg: Utility Truck). Thanks! • • 10:46, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Anachronistic Timeline Okay, I think we've all had enough of this: It's pretty ridiculous. Sure, the game is claimed to be set before 2013, but this was announced at the very most, a year after the game was released....It has now been 3 years since the game was released. GTA Online does NOT have a story line, it is a free roam game, the missions are totally optional, unlike GTA V story mode, which are required to progress the game. Technically, you only have to play Mall or Nothing in GTA Online (not even that if you're clever and leave the game and reenter) to start the game, after that, you can still play the game throughout. Unlocking unique things, mods to cars, earning money, these are totally optional things. Either way, let's not get off topic here. The fact is, if it hasn't got a story line, there is no real game setting. A few subtle hints in-game, such as Lester's indications in story mode, are not total confirmation - these can't even be proven to relate to the GTA Online Protag. The game has been out for 3 years, and in my eyes, and in pretty much everyone else's that I've spoken to, routed around the internet, etc, the game's year setting moves on as the real world does - Rockstar had the intention of adding newly released/announced cars such as the Baller LE LWB, FMJ, Bestia GTS, X80 Proto, because these cars were introduced very recently, which is enough to suggest that the game's year isn't fixed to 2013. I think it's time we accept the fact that GTA Online either does not have a year, or that is it following according to the real world. These "Anachronistic" facts are really cheesy. Monk Talk 15:15, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Now you put it like that, I agree. The anachronistic points should be kept for the main games though, because they are set within a certain year. Sam Talk 19:25, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well put. I agree with this. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:39, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe the official term is called "floating timeline", another example would be a show like The Simpsons. GTA Online exists on one, which explains why it has roots with GTA V's storyline (Lester mentioning them), while referencing Benny's to be reopening in 2015. Another example in the GTA series itself would be GTA 2 (I think), in that it's just whatever year the player's in. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:57, September 16, 2016 (UTC)